Percy's First Time
by Titanking666
Summary: This is a Percabeth smut requested by ObeliskX. Takes place after the end of the second titan war and at the scenery where Annabeth meets Percy at the Poseidon table to wish him a happy birthday and followed by the two of them eventually being thrown underwater by the other campers.


_**Percy's First Time**_

 **This is a Percabeth smut requested by ObeliskX. Takes place after the end of the second titan war and at the scenery where Annabeth meets Percy at the Poseidon table to wish him a happy birthday and followed by the two of them eventually being thrown underwater by the other campers.**

"Hey, happy birthday." Annabeth said sliding next to me on the bench. She was holding a huge misshapen cupcake with blue icing.

I stared at her. "What?"

"It's August 18th, your birthday, right?" She asked.

I was stunned. It hadn't even occurred to me, but she was right. I had turned sixteen this morning, the same morning I'd made the choice to give Luke the knife. The prophecy had come true right on schedule and I hadn't even thought about the fact that it was my birthday.

"Make a wish." She said.

"Did you bake this yourself?" I asked.

"Tyson helped." She answered.

"That explains why it looks like a chocolate brick with extra blue cement." I said.

Annabeth laughed. I thought for a second then blew out the candle. We cut it in half and shared, eating with our fingers. Annabeth sat next to me and we watched the ocean. Crickets and monsters were making noise in the woods, but otherwise it was quiet.

"You saved the world." She said.

"We saved the world." I said.

"And Rachel is the new Oracle, which means she won't be dating anybody." She said.

"You don't seem disappointed." I noticed.

"Oh, I don't care." She shrugged.

"Uh huh." I responded.

"You got something to say to me Seaweed Brain?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"You'd probably kick my butt." I said.

"You know I'd kick your butt." She said.

"When I was at the River Styx, turning invulnerable . . . Nico said I had to concentrate on one thing that kept me anchored to the world that made me want to stay mortal." I said brushing the cake off of my hands.

"Yeah?" She said keeping her eyes on the horizon.

"Then up on Olympus, when they wanted to make me a god and stuff, I kept thinking . . ." I started.

"Oh, you so wanted to." She said.

"Well, maybe a little. But I didn't, because I thought . . . I didn't want things to stay the same for eternity, because things could always get better. And I was thinking . . ." I resumed but had trouble since my throat was feeling really dry.

"Anyone in particular?" She asked her voice soft.

I looked over and saw that she was trying not to smile.

"You're laughing at me." I complained.

"I am not!" She exclaimed.

"You are so not making this easy." I said.

Then she laughed for real and then put her hands around my neck. "I am never, ever, going to make things easy for you Seaweed Brain. Get used to it." She said and then did something I wasn't expecting. She pressed her lips on mine. When she kissed me, I had the feeling my brain was melting right through my body. I could've stayed that way forever, except a voice behind us growled: "Well, it's about time!"

Suddenly the pavilion was filled with torchlight and campers. Clarisse led the way as the eavesdroppers charged and hoisted us both onto their shoulders.

"Oh come on! Is there no privacy?" I complained.

"The lovebirds need to cool off!" Clarisse said with glee.

"The canoe lake!" Connor Stoll shouted.

With a huge cheer, they carried us down the hill, but they kept us close enough to hold hands. Annabeth was laughing, and I couldn't help but laugh to, even though my face was completely red. We held hands right up to the moment they dumped us in the water. Afterwards, I had the last laugh. I made an air bubble at the bottom of the lake. Our friends kept waiting for us to come up, but hey, when you're the son of Poseidon, you don't have to hurry. And it was pretty much the best underwater kiss of all time.

But after a minute, the kiss got a little more heated. Next thing I know, Annabeth and I were in the midst of an intimate loving embrace. We were relishing each other's company; Annabeth was kissing me hungrily and I in turn brought her body closer to me. Eventually Annabeth took the love we were sharing a stage further, she moved her left arm around my waist while her right traced seductively down my chest until her small delicate hand met with my dick. I couldn't help but grunted in pleasure; though I think it came out as more of a growl, this brought a wicked grin to Annabeth's face. She clenched her palm a little more around my dick which heightened the pleasure I was already feeling and I felt my erection starting to build. I had a vague idea of what was going on right now.

While I was getting pretty excited, I was also getting pretty nervous. I've never had sex before or any sexual encounters as a matter of fact. So this is my first, however given my moments of thinking of Annabeth, I had a vague idea about what this first experience would be like. As Annabeth's hand began messaging my dick, my adolescent hormones kicked in, bringing me to a full, throbbing, and almost painful erection.

"Like it when I do that?" Annabeth questioned with a giddy smile on her face, her eyes beaming with anticipation.

"Oh, fuck yeah." I replied with my breathing now deep and my voice husky.

"Thought so and I hope you enjoy it, because this is a birthday present from me to you." Annabeth continued as her eyes drifted down to inspect the large bulge in my pants. It was at that moment that I couldn't help but to start shaking, not uncontrollably, just enough to be noticeable.

"Percy, are you alright?" Asked a now slightly concerned Annabeth. I glanced at her and then replied shyly, an emotion I rarely let anyone see on my face.

"Yeah, I've just… never… done this before. And this is all happening so fast, I'm just nervous I guess." I answered her.

By the look on her face, I could tell she was thinking of a wicked way to get me in the right mood. Annabeth decided to reassure me in a most seductive manner. She got closer to whisper into my right ear. "But Percy, I want it fast." She whispered.

I felt my cock twitch as she spoke those words; that was when my instincts took over. I grabbed Annabeth and pulled her to me once more and kissed her deeply and forcefully. When the kiss broke, Annabeth asked if I could make either some furniture or a bed with the water surrounding the air bubble I made for us. Well, technically just for her, I can breathe underwater without ease with me being the son of Poseidon and everything. Anyways, I expanded the air bubble to the size of a living room and made a bed out of water. After that, Annabeth lead me to the bed and positioned me right where she wanted me. I had my head on one of the pillows I made to come with the bed while the rest of my body was laid down across the rest of the bed with my feet just touching the end of the bed. When she was happy with my position, she smirked evilly and I gulped slightly, worried now that I'd started this whole thing off.

Annabeth then approach me; she knelt in front of the bed and began taking my clothes off. First t-shirt, she slid her arms inside of my clothing to feel my bare skin. By the surprised expression on her face, it seemed like she was surprised how surprisingly muscular I actually was under my clothes. She lifted the t-shirt above my head and left it there blinding me, but only for a moment so that she was in control. The shirt I had on though was one of those shirts made out to be very thin and stretchable. So she probably didn't know she wasn't really blinding me the way she was hoping for. She ran her hands over my stomach up to my chest and sensually ran her California tanned hands across my body; I couldn't help but let out an audible sharp intake of breath, showing Annabeth how much I was enjoying this.

One troubling thing though about this sensual experience was the large quantity of discolored scars across my body and it took her out of the moment. Annabeth seemed surprised that one person could have so many scars.

"You have so many scars. Is this all from your years fighting monsters?" Annabeth asked as a single tear of empathy ran down her beautiful face.

"Some of them, yes. Some others are from my years of trying to put with my ex step-father Gabe Ugliano. My relationship with him was a lot rougher than what I share and tell everyone about." I said as I also took my hand to wipe away the tear she had coming from her eyes as well as turn my head slightly away in embarrassment. After her tear was gone, she removed my shirt completely and stared into my sea green eyes. It looked like she temporarily lost herself in our eye contact before returning to the moment. She was sitting up near my chest while stroking my cheeks and forehead lovingly, but also in anticipation for what was to come.

"Don't worry Percy; I'll take away your pain." Annabeth said sincerely as she removed all of my clothes aside from my dark blue jeans and all that lay beneath. Again she gave a wicked grin as she pulled my jeans and boxer shorts off leaving me completely nude. Annabeth then gave a gasp as she looked upon my erection standing tall and proud. In the embarrassment I felt, I shut my eyes, not wanting nasty remarks about what she was seeing, although in reality I was also pretty much enjoying what was happening right now. I eventually opened my eyes to see Annabeth leaning on my thighs while she also had her arms still resting on his stomach. One thing was absolutely clear though, she was mesmerized by the size of my cock.

"I'm willing to bet you could even put the Olympian gods to shame. I wonder what you could do to an Olympian goddess with a weapon like this." Annabeth said.

I wasn't expecting her to say anything like that. It made me wonder if she's been in sexual events before or if she's seen quite a lot of it in her days. That thought alone kinda scared me, but that wasn't what I was mainly concerned about right now. Under Annabeth's hungry looking gaze, I felt quite nervous so for fear of this moment ending I didn't say anything but I was wondering how long Annabeth would simply stare at his member. After a while of Annabeth doing nothing but staring at my erection and me being under her, she finally decided to get to business.

Annabeth's hand crept slowly from my thighs to the base of my erection. Her hand swiftly grasped the base which caused my cock to jerk up at the sensation, a mischievous smile was all her face displayed and I keyed Annabeth was going to make this be a night to remember. Slowly Annabeth began stroking his cock in a tender way allowing for some sensual attention before the true love-making began. While still stroking me, she moved her lips right near my ear.

"Happy birthday Percy." She seductively whispered then brushed her tongue over my ear.

"Annabeth?" I asked wanting to know what exactly she was planning.

She answered by just crashing her lips on mine and shoving her tongue in my mouth. My eyes closed tightly, as I relished the taste of her fresh mouth. Our tongues were engaged in a fierce battle of dominance. Eventually I won and then expanded the conquest to her curious ivory teeth. Annabeth was moaning over and over again. Gods, if this gets her moaning like this, I can't wait to hear how much she'll moan when we get to the best part of my birthday present. I'm not too sure if this had anything to do with romance with it being a hungry kiss as if our lives depended on it, but I'm pretty sure I didn't care. Eventually we ran short of breath so we had to break apart. We both took a few minutes to catch our breaths, though it felt a little longer than a few minutes. When Annabeth caught her breath again, she put her plan back into its very sexy action.

She positioned herself further over my lap and let her lips touch the head of my cock, while at the same time began messaging my sensitive balls by running them through her hands applying mild amounts of pressure to them as they went. It was the most intense experience of my life. Even my multitude of battles couldn't compare to the sensation Annabeth was bestowing upon me at this precise moment. I then felt her wet lips close and begin sucking on my cock; I also noted the wonderful feeling of her hot breath surrounding me with warmth. With the glorious fleshy sensations encompassing my cock, my only thoughts were of how every second that passed was a mere gift in of itself. It was so much; I could barely contain my excitement in this moment.

Annabeth began slowly increasing the amount of my cock she got into her mouth, she seemed to be making a mental map of every detail as she went; every vein, every texture and every feeling she was experiencing seemed to be racing through her mind as she continued her rhythm. As my cock slid further into the warmth of her mouth, the only words to describe my state would've been pure bliss. She started sucking harder while bobbing her head up and down my thick shaft and it was amazing. She started gagging a little as my cock touched the back of her throat, Annabeth couldn't quite get all of it in. She withdrew her head from my member for a second before trying again, this time as my cockhead reached the back of her mouth and entered her pulsing throat she suppressed her gag reflex just enough to get the enormity of me down her throat. With her new skill successfully completed, Annabeth began a steady rhythm of deep throating my shaft while also using her mouth to suck me into a world of pleasure. The confines of her mouth engulfed my cock over and over again, never stopping for a single second. Then as she removed my cock from her mouth she began experimenting with a different action, removing my cock from her mouth, she began swirling her tongue around the head of my now very sensitive tip. Its color was now a deep purple as I was nearing my orgasm. She apparently sensed my imminent climax and stopped, but maintained a firm grasp of my dick at its base. Annabeth apparently loved how desperate my cock looked; it was violently twitching and pulsating, trying to achieve orgasm but never reaching it.

It was torture. I had to orgasm, but Annabeth wouldn't let me. I swear, this daughter of Athena was gonna be the death of me.

"Do you want to cum Percy?" Annabeth asked as she was yet again grinning at me.

"I need to cum." I said in desperation.

"You need to huh; well we'll have to do something about that." She said as she returned her attention to my now aching cock.

As she was running her tongue over my shaft and increased the pressure, I neared my orgasm once more.

"Oh fuck." I was able to manage out as Annabeth went to work on my raging to orgasm member. My hands went to the bed sheets as I writhed around on the bed under these powerful sensations. Annabeth reluctantly stopped once more to look up at me I looked at her with a desperation expression while she looked back at me and she smiled another wicked looking smile.

"No Percy, fucking comes later." She said winking at me seductively and going back to running her tongue over my cock.

Eventually, she decided to start an alternating pattern of deep throating my cock while also tickling and lightly squeezing my balls. I couldn't hold on for much longer so amidst the slurping, sucking and wet sounds emanating from the hot daughter of Athena on my shaft.

"I…oh gods… I can't hold it…" I exclaimed.

Annabeth hastily pulled her head off my cock. "It's okay, come on, give me your load Percy." Annabeth cooed which was so sultry that it would make any man's heart race in ecstasy.

Annabeth then gave my cock one last long and hard suck, hollowing her cheeks and practically pulling me up off the bed as an earth-shattering orgasm ran through me like a tidal wave of pleasure. My orgasm was so intense that Annabeth had to hold me down at the waist as I jerked and twisted about while my back arched during my twelve second release. String after string of hot cum rushed into Annabeth's mouth as she continued to suck getting every last drop of semen I had to give. After it was done I fell down from my arched back and rested from the first and most powerful orgasm of my life. I laid there for several long seconds before looking back down to Annabeth.

"What's the matter Percy? Cat got your tongue?" She asked and then giggled childishly at my blissed expression face. I could only smile warmly to her in response.

While I was still recovering, Annabeth helped me sit up as I was still tired from this new experience. She then kissed me on my cheeks and all I could do was wait for whatever would happen next. Annabeth was the one to continue the encounter by asking me a question in a very sultry way. "You ever ate a girl out Percy?"

My eyes widened comically when Annabeth asked me that question. I wasn't expecting a question like that, let alone having an answer for it even if it was simple. "Eh… No, I've eh… No." I answered in a very nervous tone.

Annabeth apparently sensing my nervousness brought her ghostly soft and tan hands to my face and moved my gaze to her own

"Would you like to?" She asked me in an unmistakably sexy manner and at that moment, I could've sworn I saw a twinkle in those intelligent gray eyes.

"Yes." I answered in excitement but was also a little worried in case I did a bad job.

Annabeth just smirked at me. Annabeth then stood up off the bed and began removing her clothes until she was bear naked just like me. I couldn't help but admire every curve and detail of her body. She was just so amazing. No wonder she always drives me crazy. Loving that I was completely admiring her, she sat back down and beckoned me to kneel between her legs. I did so shyly and she spread her tanned legs wide for me to get nice and close.

Running her hands over her thighs towards her pussy in a seductive and sensual way, Annabeth prepared for what was to come. I met her hands with mine at the top of her thighs mere inches from her most intimate area. She smiled as one of her hands escaped his grasp and ran over her lower lips. She quivered at that small touch and closed her eyes. I watched her closely and with immense intrigue as she continues her ministrations to her now glistening wet vagina. Eventually she stopped and looked at me, then without saying a word she took my hand in hers and guided me down towards her pussy lips. When my hand made a minor pass over her lips, she quivered again and smiled down at me knowing from my slightly uneasy but trance like expression that I would have a long way to go before I'd be comfortable with this.

"Percy?" She started breaking me from my mesmerized state looking at her clean shaven, light pink pussy, "Do you know where the clitoris is on a woman?" She finished her question.

My mind raced but for all of my experiences, sexual encounter was completely new at every corner. "No." I muttered as I scolded myself for not knowing about some basic female anatomy.

"Well let me see if you have any merit on pleasuring a woman." Annabeth replied.

She took my right hand in her left and guided it to a small protrusive nub just above her vaginal opening, placing my hand there, she directed me on what I should do.

"That is my clit Percy. Now place your index and middle finger in my vagina to stimulate it from that side while your thumb- Oh… while… your- Oh fuck Percy, just like that!" She got out as I had begun running my fingers over and under her clit bringing her an untold amount of pleasure she just couldn't help but moan from. Annabeth had to regain control of herself before she instructed me on how to use my mouth.

"Percy, use your- Oh, fuck, fuck! Use your mouth and suck my clit!" She said.

I removed my fingers and moved my mouth ever closer until Annabeth couldn't take the tension and she grabbed the back of my neck and forcefully rammed my face to her soaking wet pussy. I took her clit into my mouth and sucked it, hard. The howls of elation that escaped Annabeth's mouth were of crazy new heights of sexual pleasure. There had never been more truth or devotion to a single moment in my life. Never have I ever experienced this much joy and giddy pleasure. And the fact that it was Annabeth, the girl that I've had a crush on for the past four years was what made it all the more exciting.

I continued sucking her clit and eventually decided to add my hands into the sensation. I drove two fingers into her slit and began finger fucking her as fast as humanly or demigodly or whatever the fuck possible. Another wild moan left Annabeth's lips causing her to hold her mouth open while her eyes sealed themselves shut. My other hand began working between the bottom of her vagina while also delving deeper to squeeze her perineum between his thumb and index finger. It wasn't long before I felt her climax and as it approached, instead of the gentle rhythm of running her hands through my jet black hair or whatever, again this is my first time so I don't really know too much about this, she began jerking from time to time and even began to hump my face as I felt her moment of bliss coming closer and closer.

"Keep going Percy! Keep fucking going! Oh fuck, oh fucking Gods!" Annabeth stated as best as she could.

Indeed I kept going while increasing the frequency of my hand movements until I forced her body past the point of no return. Her climax erupted all over my now bewildered face as her barely intelligible moans turned into her spouting madness.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK! Oh keep- AH! Keep fingering- oh, me! AAAHHH!" She screamed.

All throughout her roughly twenty second orgasmic state she was moaning like a wild animal, her breathing was erratic at best and her movements where all jerky, bordering on inhuman near the end. Once it was over she let out a low and sexy moan of satisfaction and utter contentment. Finally, she released me from her grasp and as she laid back on the bed with a practically golden afterglow, I merely collapsed on her stomach in a fit of tired yet loving satisfaction. With her sexual juices still evident on my glistening face and trickling from her pussy neither could care. In fact I almost felt proud that I could bring a woman, especially a woman I love so much pleasure.

Then as I felt Annabeth's arms wrap around and cradle me, I felt a strong contentment within myself. It was a strange feeling, almost as if I'd been without something my entire life but now for some reason in the arms of Annabeth, I felt it. Love, truly, deeply that this daughter of Athena, Annabeth of all people, loved me.

Wow was all that escaped Annabeth as she looked over me. I moved to look right back at her. We looked over at each other, not able to say how amazing we both felt. A moment later, a deliciously sexy thought forced its way into my mind. Now with my mind made up on going with what I was thinking, I got up from Annabeth's embrace, cleaned off her residue from my face by moving it all in my mouth and firmly laid her down over the pillows of the bed. I then bent her naked form over the front of the bed until the palms of her hands rested on the bed. She didn't try to stop a single one of my actions, which I was happy about.

I stood behind Annabeth and spread her legs slightly so as to get a better view of not only of her full ass but of the sweet Pussy that I just recently ate. Annabeth briefly looked over her shoulder to see me admiring her lower features which brought a wide smile to her now blushing face, followed quickly by her looking at me, awaiting the evitable.

I started by taking a firm hold of Annabeth's soft ass cheeks. They felt warm in my hands which only further heightened my now building arousal. The blood flowing into my cock caused it to begin pulsating as both my body and mind were nervous about what was to come. Teasingly, I brought my now semi-erect cock to Annabeth's entrance. I pushed it in only a couple of inches and a low husky moan escaped her lips. Then I withdrew slightly before pushing in again until five of my eight inch erection was inside her, another low moan slightly louder this time left Annabeth's wanting lips. I pulled out once more before I drove all of my cock deep inside her, bringing several moans and low coos from her. Her pussy was tight but quite flexible as I felt it adjust to full encapsulate to my throbbing erection. I felt her pussy lips pulsate around my erection and this brought a low, almost whisper of a moan from my lips. Then as I withdrew for my re-entry, I saw the liberal amounts of slick womanly fluids that had coated my dick; it was almost as if Annabeth's pussy had a mind of its own. Then as I entered her again I once more felt the walls of Annabeth's pussy close tightly around my erection almost pulling me further inside her.

"Holy fuck, you're tight!" I exclaimed as I pulled out again, when I re-entered, I didn't stop this time but instead kept a slow and steady rhythm, wanting to build up to the intense fucking I was now surely going to give Annabeth.

Annabeth meanwhile was watching me with bated breath as I was beginning to pound inside of her. It seemed like watching me fuck her was building up to her excitement once again so instinctively she started rubbing her clit while letting take her away. Her face had nothing in it but pure, untainted pleasure.

My thoughts were a scrambled mess as I slowly began increasing pressure and speed to the rhythm of fucking Annabeth. Every time I entered her was a moment that wasn't wasted. The glorious feeling of her walls closing on my cock was addicting. It felt like stopping anytime soon would be an act of treason against her. I loved burying my member further and further in her each time I went, trying desperately to bring us both to the unrelenting rush of orgasmic bliss we were both now craving for.

Eventually, Annabeth's body seemed to go into autopilot as the pleasure of the moment seemed to take her and she began forcing her hips back and forth to meet my thrusts, thereby adding even more heat and passion to this wonderful birthday present. As every thrust into her passed, I couldn't even describe the massive amounts of adrenaline, pleasure and feelings of lust that consumed my mind each time I pounded inside her.

"Fuck me like your little whore!" Annabeth said aloud.

I looked at her sharply, shocked and amazed Annabeth could even use such language. I couldn't reply, I was too busy doing exactly what she told me to do, I fucked her like my little whore and she loved it! With a couple more thrusts, I set off a second unbelievably strong orgasm. I rested my chest on Annabeth's back while my hands reached down to grasp her soft 34 d-cup tits. She gasped as combined with her breasts being squeezed. I shot my cum into the deepest recesses of her cunt. In turn this triggered her and we could barely keep ourselves standing as wave after wave of pleasure ripped through us again and again for what felt like hours. Her orgasm caused her pussy to start gushing and squirting her feminine juices all over a now exhausted me, the glorious heat of the moment sent us flying into a state of euphoria and we had no strength to stand, we could both barely move. Then finally after about the eighth or maybe ninth, I couldn't remember, orgasmic wave shot through her she fell on her front down to the bed. Pulling out, I let the last globs of semen fall from my now totally spent cock. I leaned back against the mattress of the bed, feeling completely spent.

She eventually fell right next to me. She was breathing almost as much as I was. We turned our head to face each other, and we were both grinning like crazy. She then took her hand and brushed it across my face in a loving matter. I pressed a quick kiss on her hand just before she withdrew it. After that, with whatever strength I actually still had, moved to be on top of her. She was still grinning, so even though I was pretty sure she didn't know what I was doing, I knew she couldn't wait. She then gasped when I started to attack her tits, grabbing them both with my hands and taking them one at a time in my mouth, curling my tongue around her tits and gently biting on them.

"Oh Percy." Annabeth moaned as I sucked and gnawed on her tits. Her tits were pretty big for a sixteen year old, but I could care less. They were mine to play with and this daughter of Athena has become most important person in my life now.

I only stopped worshiping her tits when I was out of breath again. When I stopped was when Annabeth took my face and kissed me in a kiss of timeless passion and complete adoration for the person she gave her virginity to, which is me. I returned the kiss with as much fervor to her as she had shown me. When the kiss broke, Annabeth settled her head against my chest. Once she was comfortable, she looked up at me to see my look of contentment on my face she had never seen before, but then her constantly curious mind figured out why I held such a look.

Truly, I have never loved a woman in this kind of way before, sure I'd had the love of my family and friends and more, but never before had I loved another woman like this. It was the unconditional love so many looked for yet never found, the kind of love which could make you fight till your last breath to hold onto and yet through most of my life, I thought I would never find it, yet now I had it in its entirety. I held unconditional love for Annabeth who in turn, actually had a true bond with me not only from becoming mine by a new connection with me, but from the affection of a loving person she never had up until this point. It was this feeling of having someone who truly loved and cared for you that further cemented the bond we already shared.

"I love you Annabeth." I said before I could stop myself. I honestly don't know why I said that, but I did know for a fact that I meant it.

"I love you to Percy." She said moving so that her head was right next to mine.

We fell into a beautiful moment with Annabeth and me in a loving embrace. With that, we both closed our eyes in exhaustion and contentment. Peace, tiredness, and exhaustion took us over and sent us into a deep sleep. Whatever happens tomorrow doesn't matter, only Annabeth did, and that was all I really cared about.

 **Okay, I think that's more than enough for a one-shot. If you found any grammar errors in this, which I'm pretty sure you did, if not a lot at least one, I'm sorry for it. I took quiet a lot of time working on this, and I really need to get back to my other stories. I hope you all enjoyed it, and I hope ObeliskX got something close to what he was hoping for.**


End file.
